


You Are

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightsMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/gifts).



_You are mighty._

The words echoed in Seifer’s dreams again and again, gifts from his lady. He saw things swirling in her mind, a thousand images that he could barely understand, but that he relished seeing again and again. 

Minds swirling into one. Time itself becoming her plaything, and his domain. A world that hated Sorceresses ceasing to exist, and creating a new world where only she and her Knight could live.

He lived for this. (He would not say he would die for this, because he would not die for anyone or anything. He would fight. He would survive.)

 

_You are careless._

The first time Squall had beaten him... how could he forget? 

It had gone nothing like it should have been. He had dueled Squall before and he had won, had caught him by surprise. He’d turned that cold reserve against him... but this time he had failed, and his Lady had been the one to take him down. 

He could not bear it, so he fought harder. He channeled his rage into Squall’s torture, trying to force the truth from him. 

He’d redeem himself. He had to. He couldn’t back down now, not after everything he’d seen. 

 

_You are still mine._

It hurt him to the core. 

He had thought he would be cut off from Ultimecia’s mind forever; he’d felt the connection shatter as her host fell to the floor. But when he’d heard her words through Rinoa’s lips... he understood. 

There would be no dreams for a time. He would need to prove himself worthy again; he had failed once too often. But he was still alive. And his Lady still spoke to him. 

He would obey. Terror would rain from the skies. And when her wish was granted... she would take him back again.

 

_You are useless._

Seifer screamed as time started to twist around him, but there was no sound. How could there be? 

He’d done everything she’d asked of him, even when he could no longer feel her mental caress. Even when she’d stripped him of his Knighthood, he’d followed her. 

Had she used him? Was that it? Agony and fear filled him for the brief moments before he felt himself slipping away, swirling between eras. 

His dream had been nothing more than a bargaining piece, and the life he’d waited for was a lie. And Ultimecia would give him nothing more.

 

_I am free._

For the first time in his life, there was no fire burning in his mind, no dreams of Sorceresses. They were memories, ghosts of what had once been a burning compulsion.

They’d never forgive him at Garden, of course. He doubted he’d ever care. He didn’t have that many fond memories.

Now he could figure out what it was he really wanted, and fight for it. The world was against him because of what he’d done, but that didn’t matter. It was worth it, to finally be the one who could decide what he would someday be.


End file.
